Seasons of the Moon
by Mrs. OrlandoBlooms
Summary: Hatred is a funny thing that drives many to do stupid things. What happens when Leah clearwater decides to go up against the Volturi on her own? A whirlwind of chaotic situations, insane decsions and unbelievable truths.
1. Chapter 1

** Seasons of the Moon **

_**The moon is is a contradiction in her being...**_

_** She is the symbol of purity and innocence ... yet she improves fertility**_

_** She is the best prey ....but also a hunter... **_

_** She comforts the seas...yet she lives int he heavens....**_

_**I do not think the Moon knows who she is or why she is for she keeps returning yet changing......**_

_Vendetta 1_

I needed to run away after it all. I wanted to run away from my problems, my legacy. Now that Bella's monstrosity was safe I could go off somewhere and feel sorry for myself. I let my legs move until the pain numbs into a cool hollow feel. The trees were a blur to me, just smudges in my past; the ground could not even try to hold me. I wanted to believe the farther I moved away from that wretched, old town, the better I'd be. It would always stink.

Not only did I have to focus on running but dodging painful memories. Dodging my responsibilities. I no longer was a shape shifter, no longer part of the tribe. I was no longer a daughter, as sister. I was no longer Leah Clearwater.

I had no idea where I was going, not that it mattered. I made it clear to everyone that I did not want to be chased. If Jake was allowed to run off and cry then so should I. I did my part and now I wanted to be selfish.

I try to avoid remembering the day I left, It was painful too.

" _Just let me go! I can care for myself!"_

"_Leah, don't be a princess! You can stay, don't be stupid!"_

"_Shut up Jake!"_

"…"

"_I'm leaving and that's final! If anyone follows me I'll run straight into a city!"_

"_What about Seth…"_

"_Tell him what you want… I love him, but I need to leave this place…can't you of all people understand?"_

"…_Go."_

I felt the excruciating heat of fresh tears as my vision started to wan. I needed to stop. My body was starting to feel too heavy and strained. I must have been far enough now. I could see palm trees.

I gathered up my clothing and dressed. I didn't bring much. My wallet, a pair of shorts, a tank top and some underwear- I didn't want to be tied down by much.

I chose to walk along the shore, to clear my mind and to watch the sunset. I made me feel depressed. It looked as though it was dying, slowing fading and sinking into the dark, cold emptiness of the ocean. A shivers trailed over me. Was this how everything had to be? Was a slow and painful surrender the way everything had to be? Or was it forced on only some people. I didn't want to feel sorry for myself, it made me feel weak and pathetic.

I didn't care as I walked into town, no shoes and a total mess. I could feel the speculating glances of the people I passed and, frankly, I didn't give a damn. They could stare if they want, it would be ridiculous to tell them to stop. This was obviously a tourist town, you could tell by the cheesy little shops only the street. A postage store, connivance store, a pub, inns, and a small clothing store. Shoes. I needed them if I wanted to go anywhere human.

The clothing were nothing fancy of designer but I figured grabbing a sweater, some underwear, some toiletries and sandals. I really just needed some stuff to get me by. The woman behind the cash register had a look of distaste about as I made my way to pay. She raised her head slightly and puffed out her chest as if trying to show her worth to me. I was almost tempted to mimic her movement and stick my tongue just to wipe that smug look off her doughy face. But I just wanted to leave.

"Did you find everything you were looking for?" She asked mechanically as she rang in the items. She obviously didn't give a damn, but gave me a perfect moment to retaliate. I made an unimpressed face as I paid.

"Oh...I suppose..." I sighed, then snatched the bag from the counter and walked in a way I knew would drive any guy crazy and any woman berserk. It was a small victory but was, oh so satisfying.

The sky was now a deep purple and the stars were out. I felt a horrible tugging in my stomach and knew I needed to eat this instant. The warm delicious smell of chicken reached my nose and my stomach moaned in want. I followed the smell to a quaint restaurant. It was very cutely decorated with wooden paneling along the floors and walls and little chandeliers scattered across the ceiling. There were not many people in; only three tables had occupants. A chubby older man walked up to me. He was probably in his sixties and was balding, but managed to keep his full and white mustache. He looked pleasant enough and wobbled towards me, with a smile in his eyes and hidden under his mustache.

" Hello, how are you? Lovely day isn't it? Are you hungry? My heavens, don't you look wearied? Sit down! Sit down!" he chimed in his baritone voice, as he ushered me to a plush booth to sit. I felt positively exhausted.

" Thanks. Can I have a cheeseburgers and fries and a salad and a soda?" he seemed surprised by my order but nodded and went to the kitchen. I slouched deeper into the soft, worn cushioned chair. It reminded me of home. It smelt different but this place just had that energy.

When the old man returned with my food, I couldn't help but smile and thank him. He brought all the food out and heaved his heavy body into the seat in front of me with the. He looked at me like my father would when he knew I was in trouble but sympathized. This man probably thought I was homeless, or kicked out of my house or maybe a runaway, some abused child. I felt bad that he'd find out I wasn't really. I was just tired of the same old stuff, the same old people.

He sat there for a long time; perhaps he thought I wasn't going to pay after my meal. The smell of the salt and meat wafted into my nose and I knew that I had to eat, no matter how rude it might have been. The burger was so good on my throat. It was the best thing I ever eat. I could stop eating even if the building began to burn.

"So.. Have you been alone for a long time?"

I was mildly shocked by his question it wasn't the one I expected so I didn't know how to answer. Honestly I didn't know. I didn't want to make eye contact with him, he would know if I were lying.

"I think a week, but I can't be certain.." I whispered as I took another bite. My stomach was churning, I felt like it was only going to get worse.

"And do you miss you family"

"No." It was short and sharp, like a needle. It made tension form and crackle in the air over us. I didn't want to this kind stranger about my family. It was none of his business. I ate up the burger and went for the soda. He sighed and lifted himself up on shaky legs. I looked up puzzled.

"I'll leave you to enjoy your meal. You don't have to pay- it's on me. Sorry for disturbing you miss." He said and the sauntered away leaving me to feel guilty. I was now upset with myself but also angry with him for making me the bad guy. I always have to be the bad guy. When Bella moved to town I was the bad guy for making fun of her and not wanting to be all buddy-buddy with her. When Sam left me for my own cousin it was my fault! It couldn't be his -he couldn't control his imprinting. He wanted me to get over it but it hurt and wasn't fair, no one even cared how I felt. I clenched the blue tablecloth as I remember my first transformation. I was humiliated. I was different and didn't know why- I was a freak. And worse I was the only girl freak. None of them could even fathom how much it shamed me to be the only girl shape shifter. To them I was just a spoiled princess who didn't care for her heritage. No one cared that I still didn't understand what was happening. When I tried to relate to the others they shut me down and ignored me. I was a girl who was sterile at the age of twenty-four, I'd never have children, I'd never be loved or wanted. When Bella got pregnant with that corpse I was now officially unwell. I had no one to sympathize with. As rare as it was, vampires could breed.

Vampires took everything from me- who I thought I was and who I loved. I wanted vengeance I wanted destruction and I wanted chaos. They should all be gone all of them should be dead and rotting somewhere far away. I wanted to go vampire hunting. But where could I start? I already knew, the pounding bloods in my veins told me. The racing of my heart encouraged me mixing courage and hatred into the blood. I would go to the beginning, to the where the disgusting bloodsuckers thrived and conquered. I would go to Volterra.

* * *

So first story hope you all liked it !! I serious like wrote this in like less than a day, but i hope that Leah come across as she would in the books! ^^ just a warning the next chapter may be like this one and go too quickly lol sorry!! it's really sloppy....


	2. Chapter 2

I was shocked how easy it was to get a flight to Italy. I spent most of my money of course but I didn't really care. I was just settling into my seat as the sky set. It was beautiful being up in the sky, it was ultimate freedom almost. No one was every free until they were dead. I didn't really know much about this whole vampire covenant but I imagined they were similar to the Cullen's. They wouldn't want to make a scene and lose their home. Still, I felt a wretched anticipation dwelling in me. I popped on the earphones and settled in for the long ride.

As we landed, I watched all the humans lazily stretch in their seats and saunter off , towards the opening. I followed a middle age woman, dragging along her little son. The boy looked at me as though he were confused. His blue eyes were like storm clouds, but even though he was a child I felt like he could just tell- he could see it was different.

Once I was off the plane I made my way to the exit. I wasn't tied down by anything but a simple shopping filled with little clothing and such I bought in the previous city. I decided that a trip to the washroom and then I'd leave .

It was very early. I splashed the cool tapwater to my face to help cleanse the weariness from my eyes. It was so cool and rejuvenating to have the cool water brush against my skin, it left a tingling feeling that helped me feel more confident and awake. I didn't like the face in front of me- the face in the mirror. She was just plain. Her skin was worn by the sun, and her eyes were a void of express. They weren't golden or like a doe's. She wasn't spectacular; she was forgotten. Her hair was cropped into a boyish cut with think knots round her face and little tendrils tickling her collarbone. I used to be beautiful; I used to care.

The sun was out and fell on everything in sight. It was beautiful. It reflected off the nice European cars. I would have liked to admire them longer but I needed to get into the city more. I looked around for any opportunity, but my options were limited. I could walk, run, call a taxi and waste the small amount of money I had left or use the bus.

It looked as though anyone could go on the bus, ticket or no ticket. I shuffled my way to the back of the bus and sat down. It was stuffy and filled with people, I could easily smell everyone with their own unique scents; body odour, sweat, cologne, and perfume. It was all the same bus smell and it made me sick. I counted the second I was on the bus just begging to be let off.

When I got off the bus I was caught off by the massive city before me. The hustle and bustle made Forks look like a graveyard. The city itself was a time capsule of the early years with some modern interpretations. It made perfect sense that a group of ancient vampires would live in an ancient city.

There were so many people, all weaving by, and blending together. The noise and the smells were all too overwhelming for me. How could I possibly find them? How could I leave Italy alive? I was just realizing how hopeless and stupid my plan was. I yet again was putting myself it a tight situations. But if I went home what would I have to show for it? I didn't do anything heroic, just impulsive. I would rather stay here then go back and face the consequences.

I saw a couple little restaurants and cafes- maybe I could work here and travel around Europe, like a backpacker. I didn't know Italian but I could pick some up and I could live in a forest to lessen my budget. I would rather struggle in a foreign land then back home where my friends and family could know. I knew I could make living here work.

On the off chance I could kill a few leeches, I would. I could study how they lived here so long and why this city. I could even study the relation that they seem to hold with shape shifters.

I walked through the city looking at all the buildings, more importantly, looking for a building that could attract vampires- somewhere dark and forgotten. I went into every alley I could find looking for clues, sniffing for them. They were everywhere, their smell was all over the city. I thought I have to give up until I caught the scent again. It was fresh and strong. I felt my breath catch as I followed it and though the day was hot and humid, I felt the hairs on my arms raise.

I was in another alley, with limestone walls and water stains. There was a fishy smell but it barely covered such a strong scent. I felt sick as I walked towards a small wooden door. It was finely trimmed with eloquent shapes of roses, angels and demons sprawled all over the oak. There were traces of paint on it, but the only colour I could see was red. I was slightly scared with the door right in front of me. I could open and face my problems or I could run like a child.

I don't know when it came or how I couldn't have possibly been alerted by it but a sudden wave of smell hit me. I had no time to think or react. I almost missed the woosh of the cloaks as everything went black….


	3. Chapter 3

Drip drip drip… That was all I heard at first; all I could do was hear. I hear the creaking of the building and doors; I hear the mice scuttle across the stone floors. I couldn't feel my body; it was numb. I couldn't tell what was floor and what was me; the edges were blurred. I don't know how long I'd been down here, but I was to afraid to open my eyes- that would be the ultimate surrender. I could smell the mould and still water. I could smell the sweat on my skin, though I did not feel it. Worst of all, I could smell them; they were everywhere. I was breathing in their essence as I would normal air, and it disgusted me.

I figured that what ever they did to me would be made into a show as a way to show some superiority over shape shifters. I knew that whatever they chose to do would haunt me until I died- until I was killed.

Something was different. I fought with the temptation to open my eyes and lost. I was in a contained brick courtyard. There was no sign of life. I looked up and saw that there was no ceiling and it was evening. I could tell by the pinkish, orange of the sky. It was beautiful but at the same time ominous. I realized that I was up on my knees, no longer lying down. My wrists were tied to coarse rope.

I felt the water hit me before I realized they were there. They were like shadows; I couldn't tell if they were getting bigger or if the courtyard was getting darker… I sat there watching, and waiting for their moves, for them to strike. I felt the sun dance across the sky ,slowly, fading away. Still they did not move, They would wait until I begged for their wrath. I felt the smirk grow on my face , for I would not be bent by these monsters. I knew that I needed to do something before they did. I knew that it would be easier for my if they simply killed me now , but something inside of me still felt the need to fight for my life.

I tested my restraints. I screamed and snarled. I knew would get some reaction, but I was still caught of guard as a foot crashed into my stomach. I felt the wind leave my lungs and my rib crack. I wanted to cry out but couldn't as a fist came to my mouth. I couldn't see them moving or separate cloak from cloak; they were like smoke. I wanted to just scream to just make the pain more bearable but I couldn't I was kicked, trampled on and hit every second. The hardest blow was the one dealt into my hip and with another hit to my face. Slowly I just felt the darkness edge into my eyes. The world before me became unreal. It was like slipping into mud….

--------


	4. Chapter 4

_And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
And Im terrified but Im not leaving  
Know that I must must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger_

Water splashed against my skin as a way to wake me up, I suppose. All it did was get me angry. I wanted to lash out but that would be stupid. They would beat me. How much longer would they keep me here? I looked at the bruises on my skin, they were sickening to see . I felt my hair to be a mess but could do nothing since my hands were tied together with raw leather sinew. It burned into my skin, leaving a mark that would stay.

I saw the cell get darker and I knew that they were there. I wanted to ignore them in the hope that they would go away but I could hope.

The old door squeaked as it opened. Two entered the cell. The smaller one grabbed the rope and pulled my to my feet. I didn't struggle as much as I had before, what was the point. I knew that they could overpower me, easily. I didn't bother looking at the shapes of them or the other prisoners who still threw themselves at the doors or their cells and hollered like the caged beasts they were.

I didn't bother putting up a fight as they threw punches at me. I didn't cry out as they brusied me. Were they not getting tired of this yet? I didn't know their names or faces, just their shapes. There was always four of them. I think they were assigned to beat me in a way of wearing me down. It was probably working. I could tell I lost my novelty. After all, I was just a dog to them…

After they finished their daily beating , they dragged my back to my cell , I suppose, as usual. I felt a sort of numbing peace during the travel from courtyard to cell. I was when I could realize that I was bruised and broken. I knew that they would heal the next day; I was like Prometheus.

It may have sounded weird, but I was getting comfortable around the bloodsuckers that carried me to my cell. I knew what to expect from them. They didn't pretend to like me and didn't expect me to like me. There were no expectations.

Oddly, I felt a burden in my stomach as though something was not right. I could not place the feeling, it was both sickening and unwanted but still I could not understand. As I got to the cell I could smell something almost foul.

On the grimey floor, lay a small sandwich. From where I was it looked delicious. But as I drew nearer, I saw it was a simple slice of stale bread and a couple crushed olives. It made my stomach lurch. I knew this was the only meal I'd receive. I swallowed it down, it was bitter and salty. My throat felt so dry.

They left me there to let me realize my vulnerability. All I felt was hollow and forgotten.....


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Hey sorry for the hold up, i get distracted easily. and about the short chapters. i was just trying something new. Anyhoos- hope ya enjoy.

Motivations....

Waves clash upon a soft shore; children skip across the beach, utterly lost in happiness. A warm smile a gentle kiss. Tender chocolate eyes search mine. Arms fold over me. Words are exchanged but they're blurred. I know that I'm dreaming but At least when in this state I can pretend that I'm happy or pretend that I'm safe.

The same stale water is thrown at me and my dream dissolves instantly.

"I was awake." I croak, knowing that they heard me. The same dark shadows hovered over me. The shorter one, yet again, went to gather my ropes and drag me back to the brick courtyard. It really was repetitive; my feet would always scrap across the floor. The beatings were now kind of interesting, although they hurt me I knew that's all they did.

There were three of them, which wasn't unusual, sometimes there were even four or two. But the third one was walking behind as though he were new to this routine , hopefully he was a new vampire.

The sun was directly over the courtyard, I squinted my eyes to blur the brightness. It was difficult to see the shapes through my eyelashes, but I guess it didn't really matter, I was just out here until they got bored. I closed my eyes and tried to remember my dream last night but all I could grasp were the fragments. Happiness, unity, comfort, life…Somehow they meant something. It was like when something is taken off a table and you don't know what it was but know it was moved because of the displacement of dust.

"What are you doing?"

At first, I wasn't sure that I heard it. The vampires never talked in front of me, I figured it was taboo or something. But something was different. I kept my head down and looked at them through my matted hair. The biggest shape stepped away from the group.

"This is doing nothing. Look at her! She doesn't even rebel! You idiots have done nothing right! She's useless now!" He roared at the two shaking shadows." I'm bringing this up to Aro! You two better clean out your rooms! Compete death for both you useless asses!"

With that he stormed off, in a sweep of cloth. I felt whatever hopes of me living or at least any hope of dying gracefully crumble.

I sat in my cell, in the furthest corner- the darkest corner. It was cold and solid, the walls were damp and there was wear to the ancient stones. I wondered how old the building was. Was it always meant to carry these corpses?

I let my mind wander for the nth time; I imagined the building in it full glory, when times were simpler. I remember learning of the martyrs of Rome. In high school, I remember learning of how the earning Catholics were put before a court or something and forced to choose life or their religion. The torture they were put through was atrocious. Buried to the neck in sand as chariot races took place, eye gouging, public beheadings, feed to lions.

I felt a nervous laugh escape through my lips- none of this was funny. I should be reflecting on my life or have some type of life resolution. I mean it's seen in the movies all the time.

Why was I still alive? What purpose had I served but a punching bag? I was not important enough to kill and yet what was the point in letting me live?

I didn't have much more time to put a conclusion or hypothesis together before I heard the dutiful, yet graceful, steps of a few vampires. I assumes- no, hoped- that they would be bringing me a pizza (I mean it is Italia, right?)

As they drew near my cell, I stood. There were three of them, the one from yesterday was here again and I fought the urge to whimper. The two beside him were different then before, they were both of substantial size but not nearly as large as the first shadow. The horrible shadow from yesterday, pushed my back down, I yelped in surprise and indignation. He then sharply turned away from me to address the two others, I couldn't see any movement between them at all. It was a vampire thing and it was extremely unnerving , it was like they had no humanity.

"Grab the mutt." The bigger shadow said, His voice deep and fluidly perfect . He walked out of the room towards the courtyard. The other two shadows waited until he was out of the cell before gliding towards me. I ignored them ,even as they grabbed my arm and hoisted me up to walk . This was probably the hundredth time I had walked across this cobblestone path; but today, my heart pounded anxiety through my being.

The sun was gleaming and brilliant but only made the walls look more menacing. In the middle of the courtyard stood the large shadow. I felt scared out of my mind, I wanted to cry and run away. I wanted to barf but the funny thing was these vamps didn't feed enough food for me to regurgitate.

I felt the cool, disgusting claws from the two cloaks at my side release their hold. I was now truly terrified.

The shadow in the middle of the courtyard had stood there complacently but when the two leeches released me. I saw the corners of his mouth curl manically and his posture lurched to a stand of pounce. Before I could realize what had occurred, one heavy hand was clasped around my neck and my feet dangled with no hope of a single toe touching ground. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to ignore him. I heard him growl and then I was released. My back smashed into the brick wall behind me. Something popped. I panted heavily and looked at the ground, and waited for my rib to mend.

" Ha, this bitch has certainly been tamed." He mused, stepping on my hand. " It's always fun to break 'em in.." He lowered his hand in a gesture to help me up. I felt icy burn against my cheek before I could register that he had actually slapped me. It didn't hurt as much as the fact that he turned his back to me.

Some in my blood was different. I felt a sweat break across my flesh, almost uncomfortably. Yet at the same time I felt the shivers of sickness moving inside me with the rapid pace my blood was circulating and pulsing through my veins. I had almost forgot this feeling but it was something so horrific it could not ever leave me. I clenched my bruising hands, until my knuckles were bone-white. It created a sickening palette of purples, greens, browns and whites but anything was better and safer than looking at the haunting shape of the vampire in the courtyard.

"You a pathetic and useless excuse for a beast. I could even tell that your kind didn't want you. Your just a freak not worth a fuck, not worth a care." He scoffed. But that was all I needed to hear before my shoddy composure overflowed and splashed into rage and self-pity.

The trembling of what was to come overtook me for the briefest of seconds barely enough time for me to even scream. I was now a mass of feverish muscles and wild mess of silver fur. I wanted blood and pain and cries of utter fear. I flexed my paws and felt the nails dig into the ground. I hoped that they were trembling with fear of my actions.

I heard the gasps of aw, but no terror. I turned sharply to the horrendous sound and let my eyes fix on the vampire. I was so full of disgusting fury. I put my anger on the cloak before me, but before I could make contacts with the unnatural thing I caught the sound of wind. I could not quite tell what it said, I can only assume it was something to the extent of "I don't think so…" and with that I was thrown to the rough ground. I blacked out…


End file.
